


Migraine Relief

by Konjiki_no_Yoake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Belly Rubs, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Masturbation, Tenderness, Victor needs to orgasm, Yuuri is happy to help, body rubs, mention of vomit, migraines truly suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konjiki_no_Yoake/pseuds/Konjiki_no_Yoake
Summary: Victor has a migraine. He wants Yuuri's help getting rid of it.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 12
Kudos: 86





	Migraine Relief

**Author's Note:**

> It's true. Orgasms help with migraines. I hope you never have a migraine, though. They suck a bunch.
> 
> I wish for you all the orgasms, though.

Yuuri found Victor naked, curled in the fetal position on the bed. The fan overhead spun lazily causing Victor to shiver slightly. It was then that Yuuri noticed Victor’s hair was wet, droplets of water on his skin glittering in the moonlight in the otherwise darkened room.

“Vitya, are you okay?” Yuuri asked, softly, approaching the bed and sitting down gently. Victor only groaned quietly, making a micro adjustment with his body. “What’s the matter?” 

“Migraine,” Victor whimpered.

Yuuri’s heart sank a little. He’d never experienced a migraine himself, but Victor suffered from them from time to time. It was sort of amazing the threshold for pain he witnessed in his husband when a migraine would strike. Sometimes, Victor could work through them. Take an Excedrin or two and shake it off. Other times, they would lay the older man out. Like this. If he was already naked in bed, it meant Victor was feeling nauseated and had already vomited, showering after the fact.

“Oh, my poor Vitenka,” Yuuri whispered, careful not to make too many unnecessary moves or touch Victor. It could be the tiniest thing to send Victor into a fit of nauseated waves again. “What can I do?”

“Rubs, please,” Victor requested, weakly.

A small smile crossed Yuuri’s lips as he replied, “Sure, Vitya.” Yuuri stripped down to his underpants and crawled on the bed, getting ready to settle next to his husband.

“Naked, please. The sheet fabric is about all I can handle right now, your boxers might kill me,” Victor explained in a quiet murmur.

“Okay,” Yuuri said, complying with the simple request. Settling in next to Victor, Yuuri pressed his pelvis against Victor’s backside, and began to tenderly rub his husband’s back. “Is this okay?”

Victor nodded a barely perceptible nod and sighed. “Mm.”

“Okay. Tell me if you need me to stop or want anything else,” Yuuri whispered, kissing the shell of Victor’s ear. If rubs were okay, a gentle kiss was too.

“I will. Thank you, solnyshko.”

Awhile they lay quietly, Yuuri gently massaging Victor’s back, Victor releasing little moans of appreciation as he did so. The only other noise in the room was the sound of their collective breaths and the whir of the ceiling fan.

“Belly, please,” Victor requested, “it’s still a little unsettled.”

“Alright,” Yuuri said and complied, slipping his hand over Victor’s hip to his stomach. Victor had stretched out a bit since Yuuri’s arrival, giving Yuuri full access to Victor’s muscular abdomen. Feeling Victor shudder a bit from his motion, Yuuri quickly apologized, “Ah, gomen.”

A tiny chuckle escaped Victor. “It’s okay. It was pleasant. I welcome all pleasant touches right now.” Several more minutes passed by before Victor uttered the words, “Yuuri, touch me.”

Yuuri was confused. He was all but wrapped around Victor at the moment. Scratch that, he _was_ wrapped around Victor at the moment. “I… Am?”

Weakly, Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and put it on his cock. “Please,” he whimpered, “help me feel better.”

Yuuri was moderately surprised to discover Victor as hard as he was. Yuuri was, too, but he wasn’t the one with the devastating migraine. “Vitya?”

“It’ll help,” Victor promised. “It’s better for me if _you_ do it.”

Yuuri had only heard that the exact opposite was true of headaches. “Vitya, are you sure?”

“If you love me, you’ll help me,” Victor whined. “I’d do it myself, but moving hurts.”

Victor’s cock in Yuuri’s hand twitched with need, so slowly, he started to stroke Victor. When Victor hissed and pressed back against Yuuri, it encouraged him to continue with his slow wank. “Is this good?”

Nodding, more enthusiastically than Yuuri expected, Victor moaned, gripping the sheets, “Da. Ahhn… Just like that…”

Yuuri pressed his chest against Victor’s back and buried his nose in Victor’s nape. That spot always seemed to smell particularly delicious to Yuuri when Victor was aroused. The human body was funny like that. Closing his eyes, Yuuri tried his best not to think about his own throbbing erection. He thought pressing harder against Victor would help keep it in check, but it really only made it worse.

“I need more,” Victor groaned, his voice stronger than before. “Yuuri, please.”

More? That could really entail anything. “Victor, could you be more specific?”

“I think I need you to use me like a ragdoll.”

“Huh?” Yuuri was surprised by the comment.

Victor turned his head and looked at Yuuri for the first time, their eyes meeting in the darkness. “I need to be fucked, Yuuri. It’ll release dopamine.”

“I- Ah, uhm, okay,” Yuuri breathed and pushed Victor down onto his belly. Lifting Victor’s hips in the air, Yuuri’s hands gave those delightful ass cheeks a deep massage. Spreading them open every so often, Victor’s pink rim winking at him each time. Yuuri was grateful the moonlight didn’t bother Victor’s vision because seeing him like this, swathed in the bright light made what he was about to do to Victor all the more enticing.

“Ahh, Yuuuurii~,” Victor groaned and bucked back into his husband. The sensation of Yuuri’s tongue slipping inside him was more than welcome, as the debilitating symptoms of his migraine began to wane. “ _More_ ,” he pleaded. “I don’t need or want a lot of foreplay.”

“Are you sure? I haven’t prepared y-”

“ _Please_ , Yuuri!!!” Victor cried, anguish in his voice. “This migraine is killing me! Help me, _please_!”

“Okay, okay, gomen,” Yuuri quickly complied with the plea, and gripped Victor at his hips, then sank his cock in deep, trying to be a little gentle, but Victor really meant it when he said he needed to be fucked. Impatient, he took all of Yuuri in faster than Yuuri planned. “Ahhh, Vic-tor… Nggh…”

“Now, fuck me, Yuuri. I’m so _sick_ of this migraine,” Victor whined, clenching around Yuuri’s cock.

“Fine,” Yuuri replied, ensuring he was securely snug deep inside Victor before turning them on their side again. The motion pinned one each of Victor’s arms and legs beneath him, while Yuuri held his free leg by the ankle, and pinned the free arm up against Victor’s back, exposing him completely. Certain Victor’s arm was secure between their bodies, Yuuri’s now free hand reached around and grabbed Victor’s tumid, bobbing cock matching the harsh rhythm with his thrusts.

“Ahhh! Yuu- Yuuuuriii~!” Victor’s voice cracked at the contact. The gentle strokes by his lover were gone. Replaced with wanton, demanding strokes. Yuuri’s own thick cock doing its own bit of wanton, demanding stroking within. **_Slap!_** **_Slap! Slap!_**

“That’s the spot, isn’t it?” Yuuri cooed, seductively in Victor’s ear before biting the shell. “You said you wanted to be fucked. Neh, Vitenka?” **_Slap!_ **

The slapping of skin filled the room, creating a symphony of sound combined with the couple’s mutual moans and cries of pleasure. Yuuri was proud of the squelching noise they made each time he entered Victor and the sucking when he pulled back. “Fuuuck, I love the sounds you make, Vitya,” Yuuri moaned, finally giving in and biting the sensual bit of Victor’s nape that had his attention earlier.

“Yuu-RIIII!!!” All the sensations at once were too much for Victor. In an incredible way. Long gone was his migraine. A distant memory, replaced with the feeling of euphoria as ribbons of cum splashed against his chest and neck, some catching Yuuri in the face.

Holding himself in place, his cock still throbbing against Victor’s prostate, Yuuri asked, coyly, “How’s that migraine?”

Victor couldn’t help but break into a genuine laugh, collapsing to the bed when Yuuri released him. “What migraine? It was terrified of your abilities to vanquish it and surrendered.” Suddenly, Victor frowned and cocked his head slightly at Yuuri. “You didn’t finish?”

Yuuri shrugged, unconcerned. “This wasn’t about me. I’m glad I was able to help you. I feel helpless sometimes when you get these.”

Biting his bottom lip and wrinkling his nose, Victor pushed Yuuri backward onto the bed. “That’s really sweet, solnyshko, but,” Victor straddled Yuuri’s hips, and allowed his ass to swallow Yuuri’s painful looking erection, “there’s no way I’d leave you like this after helping me so selflessly.”

“Vitya, you don’t- Nggghh…” Yuuri’s hands found Victor’s thighs and squeezed them. A heavy breath escaped him and his eyes lulled shut.

“I needed it rough,” Victor said, demurely, slowly beginning to rock on Yuuri. “How would you like it? Should I keep up this rhythm or go a little faster?” Thoughtfully, he placed a finger to his lips. Victor was such a vision above him, Yuuri was mesmerized, and forgot how to speak. “I can do it slowly now,” he replied with a grin. “I’m feeling much better, thanks to you.”

“H-hap-py to help, Vit-ya.”

“Oh! Do you want a toy, too?” Victor asked, continuing his slow rock. “Fill you up?”

“I-I’m good. Ahhhn,” Yuuri grunted, his toes curling. “You-you’re good. I’m close.”

Victor grinned and kept his slow rhythm, his eyes never leaving Yuuri’s face. “Thank you, my Yuuri. For always taking care of me,” he whispered to his love, reaching out for his hands.

Lacing their fingers together, Yuuri’s ruddy cheeks puffed up from smiling. “Of course, Vitenka. It’s my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
